


5’10 Is Not Short

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Summary: “Soobin Hyung! I’m not small!”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	5’10 Is Not Short

"Soobin Hyung!! I'm not small!!" His whining voice filled my ears as I laughed loudly, slapping on whatever I could reach on, which happened to be Yeonjun. He gave me a mad look, and I walked away almost scared, Yeonjun could be damn terrifying sometimes when you disturb his beauty sleep. 

I made my way to the kitchen, to follow where beomgyu had run after complaining. He was now sitting on the counter, his legs swaying off the side. His face was lit up, so beautiful he almost looked like a girl (although I don’t think a girl can compare to Beomgyu). His hair was all over the place, and he still had his pajamas on despite it being two in the afternoon. I thought it was cute, how he hates to change into his daily clothes on a day of rest for their groups, (which was very rare). 

I watched as he conversed with Taehyun, smiling widely and slapping the counter when Taehyun would say something funny enough (clearly) to make him laugh. He was just too cute, so cute. I walked into the room finally, letting my presence be known with a scoff. I could hear Beomgyu almost growl at me, in annoyance. I laughed, walking over to where he was sitting on the cold to the touch counter and ruffled his brown, slightly overgrown hair. 

Beomgyu leaned into my touch like a puppy, and let me ruffle his hair for a few seconds and looking up into my eyes with adorable eyes before I said my regards to Taehyun and left the kitchen to go play video games. 

Beomgyu came into our shared room about thirty minutes later. He now had an oversized shirt on, which I noticed was my shirt actually. I thought I had lost it months ago, but now as it lays on beomgyu I don't mind it being lost anymore. I try to observe him without him noticing me, and acting like I'm just playing my video games. 

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he walks over to our clothing rack area, and grabs materials for a shower. He then leaves again, and I go back to my game. I sat there waiting for him, and my focus wasn't much on my game anymore, but more on if beomgyu was ok, was he feeling well? He did look kind of tired. 

I played for a while, a game I found on roblox called arsenal. It was fun until it got boring, and when I was tired I closed my laptop. I walked over to my bed, putting on a quick jacket as it was cold in our dorm, probably Hueningkai lowering the temperature once again. He always seemed to do that. At first we would be mad, but once you live like this for a year... you just learn to deal with it. 

I found myself again worrying about beomgyu, was he cold? I knew he must be cold, because when I read the thermostat the degrees was at 68. So I decided to grab one of my oversized sweatshirts before leaving the room, going to look for beomgyu. 

He was on the couch, sitting in between Taehyun and Hueningkai, as they watched spongebob. His hair was slightly wet, and taehyun held up a hair dryer to dry it off. Taehyun never let us go to bed with wet hair, it was an adorable trait of his. I silently thanked taehyun, because if he hadn't I would find myself worrying all night if beomgyu was sick or not. 

Beomgyu was so adorable, as he had on a yellow sweater and some sweatpants. His eyes glistened in the soft moonlight from outside, and I swore I could see stars in his eyes. 

I walked over to the kitchen that was behind them, and grabbed myself a banana milk. Yeonjun sat on the counter, waiting for his cookies in the oven to finish. He didn't speak, so I didn't either. It was kind of a mutual thing by now, as we knew when we didn't want to talk at the moment. 

With my cold banana milk I walked back into my room, shutting the door softly as I got myself comfortable. I decided to watch some YouTube videos, and laughed a lot. Some weird videos of cats and shit kept showing up and before I could even blink it was already 12am. 

I looked around the room for beomgyu, but he wasn't there. Thinking he must still be watching his show with the others, I walked out into the living room, once again grabbing my sweatshirt thinking maybe beomgyu could use it this time. When I came into the living room, the lights where all off by now. 

SpongeBobs voice could be heard in the backround and snored from Hueningkai, and Taehyhn seemed to be asleep. Beomgyu, however, was wide awake. His eyes bright from the screen. 

"Beomgyu." I spoke, more of a statement than a question at this point. He looked at me, his eyes big and round and adorable. I watched as he put a blanket around Huening and Taehyun, and cooed softly at how sweet that was of him. He then walked over to me, stopping right in front of me to smash his forehead on my stomach. 

He must have been tired, from the dark circles under his eyes to the way his hair was all over the place to how he laid his forehead on my chest. I knew beomgyu well enough to know he was exhausted. So that's why I lifted him up, thanking Yeonjun and taehyun silently for helping me get stronger recently, and carrying beomgyu like a baby off to our room in the dorm. 

When we got there, I placed him on the bed and he did criss crossing with his legs and smiled up at me softly. The moonlight shined through the door, as it was a full moon tonight. I swore I could see fairies dancing in Beomgyu's eyes when he looked at me. When I looked at him, I saw the future, and happiness and everything lovely. 

When he smiled at me I almost melted like chocolate on a sunny day. I helped him lift his sweater off then, telling him to put his arms up to I could help. He agreed silently, laying his head slightly to the left as if he was about to pass out. I chuckled softly, knowing if I didn't hurry he would be out in a second. 

I put him in one of my sweatshirts, more specifically the one he had bought me a while back. He played with the strings for a moment as I walked across the room to grab an extra blanket, since the dorm was so cold tonight. I also grabbed a cookie from the batch Yeonjun made and gave it to beomgyu, who smiled cheekily at me and held it in his hands. 

I heard him eat it as I walked over to take my sweatshirt off, as it was kind of cold. "Soobinnie Hyung?" I heard his soft voice fill my ears like honey. I turned at around, very quick. He had his hands in his lap now, and was struggling too take his sweatshirt off. "I want to wear the sweater you just took off." I smiled, going to grab the sweatshirt from earlier off my gaming table and helped beomgyu into it. I pinched his ear then lovingly, and went to turn off the lights of the room, besides the nightlight in the corner. 

I told beomgyu to "scoot over" and he did, then we where both in the bottom bunk. Expecting beomgyu just to lay next to me, I was suprised when I huffed as body laid on top of my stomach. I chuckled, and let my fingers play with his hair. I braided a small part, which was possible since I came so long. 

His smaller hand laid on my chest, and I used the hand behind my head to grab it, squeezing it tight as I heard beomgyu sigh. 

"Hey gyu? Whats wrong?" I knew the tone of Beomgyu's voiced out sigh, I knew he was upset. Soft water droplets fell onto my bare chest now, and I could feel it almost like ice. So I lifted him up, and myself to place him facing my chest, with his head in my stomach once again and his whole body in the small of my legs and body. Beomgyu wasn't small at all, but he could make himself look small. 

So we talked, and talked until he felt better. I let beomgyu spill his heart out, because I know it's just beomgyu. I know how he gets jelous easily and hates getting scolded and gets insecure about small things. Even if these parts of him where negative, I still loved him all the time. 

So I left a short lived kiss on his closed eyelid, and wiped the tears form his flushed cheeks on my sweatshirt he was wearing. Even crying beomgyu looked beautiful, like a porcelain doll almost. 

So later he was on top of me again, with one hand laced together with his and my other on his back, rubbing up and down to sooth him. Earlier he had kissed me, and I laughed when I tasted the salty tears on my lips. Yet, I didn't mind, just because it was beomgyu. My beomgyu. My world, my everything. 

Stroking my hands through his oh so adorable fluffy hair, I could hell but snicker and tell him he looked short. My boyfriend then slapped my stomach, calling me very explicit words I didn't not know he knew. So I laughed. 

Because every moment with beomgyu to me, was pure happiness.


End file.
